1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disc-shaped tool, such as a circular saw, a parting-off grinding disc, or the like, which is provided on its periphery with defined or undefined cutting edges.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,103 describes circular saw tool having a main blade provided on at least one side with an adhesive layer and a covering arranged thereon. A mechanical holding means which is independent of the adhesive layer and imparts to the adhesive layer a damping capacity under shear stress is provided for the covering.
A particular design of a disc-shaped tool with mechanical holding of the covering is known from German Pat. No. 33 10 434. In this arrangement, the base or the main blade of the tool comprises, at least in one lateral face, a continuous groove into which the covering extends with its outer edge region, and at least one holding element supported on the base overlaps the edge region, extending into the groove, of the covering.